Battles of Darkness
by Queen Aliceila
Summary: What if Pokemon was against the Law? But some trainers aren't giving up with out a fight. Soon they find out that the meaning for the Law is connected to the shadow Pokemon, and the most dangerous Pokemon they ever seen.....


Dragon's POV

"As of today it is against the Law to have Pokemon for battling. Anyone with a Pokemon shall be arrested and put in a camp." The newscaster said. I stared at the TV for about ten minutes before turning to my Pokemon, Glaceon, and said, "Tell me I am hearing things!" Glaceon frowned some and shook His head saying, "Glace." My hand shot to my cell which was in my pocket, I pushed a random button on my cell taking only a sec to look at who I was calling. Luke. As soon as he pick up I asked, "Dude! Are you watching the news?!" I looked back at the screen as he said, "No. I'm training Infidel some." Luke said, I could hear Pancho in the back ground. "Well, as of last night Pokemon are against the Law." I jerked the my cell away from my ear. "WHAT!" Luke yelled on the other end. I felt a little bad for Pancho, being right next to Luke when he yells is like being next to a Exploud using sonic boom. "Yup, They just-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw names rolling up the screen. "Those on the list your looking at right now are wanted for battling with Pokemon.." The Newscaster said. I read the names as they rolled up. I dropped the cell as I read my name, Luke's, Pancho's, Gamma's and most of the PokeLadder trainers' names. "DRAGON! YOU THERE?" Luke's voice from my cell snapped me out of my daze. I bend down and picked it up. "Luke, They have ALL the trainers for the Ladder on a list for arrest. Tell Pancho to-" I never got to say the rest because the cell glowed blue then scarred into pieces.

Glaceon growled as I heard foot steps come up the stairs. Of all the times to be home alone it HAD to be now. I grasped Dark Star's pokeball, "Dark Star! Come on out!" I tower the ball as a white light burst from it. "Honchkrow!" Dark Star yelled as it appeared in front of the door. I jogged to the door and opened it to where Glaceon and Dark Star where hidden. Three guys where at the top of the stair case coming towers my room, dressed in the same uniform. "Are you Dragon Smith?" The dark hair one asked as I opened my mouth to ask them who they are. But I grinned some and said," Am I Dragon Smith? How to answer that...I know! Like this, Glaceon use Icy Wind!" I ducked as Glaceon jumped over me landing on the floor in front of me. Freezing cold wind shoot from it's mouth. Dark Star flew from behind me sending a gust at them. All of them got slammed back, I dash towers the stairs with Glaceon and Dark Star following me. I had just got to the bottom when some how I was tripped, I fell to the floor with a grunt. I gasped a little from the unexpanded blow. I looked towers the door to find a Spiritomb sitting in front of it. That would answer why my cell blow up. If that thing uses Hypnosis I would be done. "Dark Pulse!" I yelled as Dark Star slammed down on to the floor in front of me.

Dark Star's body when completely black as she crossed her wings in front of her. Then with a roar slammed her wings back, dark aura waves shoot towers Spiritomb. Spiritomb retreated in to it's stone til the waves passed. When it came back out electric waves washed over it's body. Then shot a Thunder off hitting Dark Star head on. "Dark Star!" I yelled. I turn my head towers where Glaceon was to find Him on the floor, a Alakazam beside it. "Glaceon!" I yelled starting to run towers him. I pull out anther pokeball looking over my shoulder at Dark Star. She was standing back up slowly panting. I was about to tower my pokeball towers her when Dark Star's body started glowing white. For a sec I thought it was evolving but then she let out a roar, shooting like a rocket towers Spiritomb. Both of them flew into the wall, smock flew every where. When it cleared both Pokemon where on the ground out cold. 'Brave Bird!' I thought as I remembered Luke saying one of his Pokemon had had it. "Dark Star return, You've done well." I said holding up her pokeball. A red beam shoots from it hitting her and pulling her back in to the pokeball.

I thrower my other pokeball towers Alakazam, a white light shot from it. "Gar!" Garchomp roared as it appeared on the stair case. It shook with his weight. Alakazam shoots a hyper beam at Garchomp. "Giga Impact!" I yelled, looking at Glaceon as he struggle to stand up. Garchomp's body glowed as he charged head on into the hyper beam. I saw Glaceon look at Alakazam, then opened it's mouth as a powerful beam came out. Alakazam's eyes sift towers Glaceon as they glowed. As if picked up by a giant hand , Glaceon flew towers me. I barley had time to prepare my self when he slammed into me, knocking the breath out of me as we slammed into the wall behind me. When I got my breath back I saw Garchomp panting in front of us. I opened my mouth to give a order when Alakazam shot forward, slamming in to Garchomp. I barely had time to jump aside with Glaceon before they slammed right throw the wall. I looked up the stairs to see the cops lending against the rile watching the whole thing. they started walking down the stairs. I ran thower the huge hole in the wall. I saw Alakazam charging up a shadow ball, Garchomp standing still waiting. About half way charged Garchomp shot forward, arms glowing white. 'He's using Dragon Rush?' I thought as Alakazam shot the shadow ball at Garchomp. I thought Garchomp was going to let it hit him but he jumped to the side, spinning as he dodged then still spinning Garchomp slammed in to Alakazam.

Garchomp roared as Alakazam got back up, using agility shot towers it. Garchomp bared his teeth, Alakazam had just stood up when Garchomp slammed into it. He Crunched into Alakazam's shoulder, then jumped back. Alakazam didn't get back up. "You like beating up our Pokemon? Then beat this guy up! Go Salamence!" One of the cops said towering a pokeball, a white light shot from it and a Salamence appeared. Garchomp roared at Salamence as it looked at him. Them Salamence tower it's head back and shot off a dragon Breath, But not at Garchomp. At me and Glaceon. It was as if time slowed, One minute Garchomp was standing next to Alakazam. The next he was in front of us taking all the flames head on. "Garchomp!" I screamed as he collapsed to the ground out cold. Salamence shot a Dragon Breath at us again. I didn't have time to get a pokeball. "Air Slash!" "Single beam!" Two voices shouted from behind us. A Air Slash and Single beam slammed into the Dragon Breath about a sec before it would of hit us. A Sicizor jumped over me as a Togekiss flew by me. I sighed as I stood up looking over my shoulder. "Thinks." I said getting a pokeball and towering it. "Gyarados!" Saphire roared appearing next the Scizor. "Wondering what all the noise was." Pancho said grinning some at Salamence. "And why you cut me off. What are they doing here?" Luke said as Infidel glared at Salamence. "Long story short, Pokemon Cops." I said watching as Salamence toke a step towers our Pokemon.

"I think we need to get out of here. They will keep towering out Pokemon til we are out." I said returning Garchomp, who was still laying on the ground. "Can we at lest beat this Salamence?" Pancho asked, "Because I think it going to fire that Hyper Beam any ways." I jerked my head back to the battle. Salamence was charging up a Hyper Beam. "Aura Spare!" Luke yelled as Infidel flew towers Salamence. I was about to say something when the Hyper Beam and Aura Spear slammed into each other. Smoke when every where, coring most of the area. "Come on!" Luke said as Infidel landed on his shoulder. I returned Saphire as Pancho returned his Scizor, I picked up Glaceon as we dash towers the woods.

* * *

"They can not do this! The Pokemon have done nothing wrong!" I said a few hours later as Me, Luke, and Pancho walked down the forest path. I walked a few steps behind them with Glaceon beside me. Luke glanced over his shoulder, the one that Infidel wasn't sitting on. "We know, Ally." He said. "Tell that to the dummy who made that Law." I rolled my eyes some. "That's a VERY long list to wait on." I said. "Besides, I'd let Garchomp and Saphire 'talk' to him." The guy would have to 'talk' with a lot of Pokemon. We walked for a few hours down the river bank, I was about to say something when the ground started shaking. I stumbled some as Glaceon growled, Infidel looked towers the north. "Shoot. Don't tell me something going on there. Garchomp still out and Dark Star cant move." I muttered. "Maybe just wild Pokemon bat-" Luke was cut off by a stronger shake of the ground. This one tossed us in to the river, hard. I barely had time to get a breath before I hit the cold waters. I manged swim to the surface and get two large breaths before a wave forced me back down. 'Ok,river, You wanna play hard then i will too.' I thought getting a pokeball. I throw it and a white light burst from it, Saphire appeared roaring. Glaceon swam up as me and Saphire broke the surface. After caught my breath I looked around for Luke and Pancho. Glaceon stood up on a rock and shook himself dry.

I was about to yell out for them when something hit me and Saphire. I screamed as what felt like lava going throw me. Saphire roared too, slanging her head up. My grip loosened as darkness began to show in my vision. "Glace!" I heard Glaceon yell out. Saphire roared as it started to fall. I tried to move to get anther pokeball, but my hand would not move. I blacked out before we hit the ground.

* * *

Luke's POV

I gasped some as I managed to get to the sore. Infidel landed next to me. "You ok, buddy?" I asked sitting up. Infidel shook it's head. I heard a splash as Pancho's Starmine broke the surface. "What was that?" He called over to me. I stood up as he returned Starmine. "Must of been a earthquake or something I said looking for Dragon. "Where did Dragon go?" Pancho asked as he glanced over the river, as if to answer, a large roar echoed across the frost. "I bet 20 dollars that's Dragon." I said as we started to jog towers the smoke that was coming up. We had just got to the path towers it when a Ice-type I knew slammed into me. I manged not to fall as I stumbled backwards. "Glaceon!" I called out as he stood up. Then shot a Icy Wind in front of it. After a minute I saw a jet of flames jetting towers Glaceon....and us. "Starmine! Come out and use surf!" Pancho yelled towering a pokeball. Starmine appeared beside Glaceon as a wave of water slammed into the flames. Then a wave of Electricity jetted towers us. " Thunder! Come on out!" I yelled towering a pokeball. My Jolteon appeared in front of the wave. Thunder adsorbed the electricity. I was half expanding anther attack when a girl's voice yelled out, "Wow, This Metronome is so cool!" After a minute a girl with pink appeared walking up the path, and guess what Pokemon was sitting on her shoulder....a Togekiss. I was used to seeing other people with a Togekiss, but this one was different. It was complete black and it's eyes where red. "Dude, that's a Togekiss right? Because it's looks are all wrong." Pancho said looking at Infidel to the girl's Togekiss. "Ya, But that can't be a shiny." I said, I'd seen shiny Togekisses before.

The girl laughed some, "Oh, You would love to see the rest of my Pokemon." She said, then thrower five pokeballs in the air. Five Pokemon appeared in front of her. I blinked to make sure I was seeing things. Pancho back away some with Starmine and Glaceon. "You. Did. Not." I said slowly. "Like them?" She asked. "Do you you have a death wish?" I heard Pancho ask. "Yup, I did." She said talking to me. "Toke a LONG time to get them too." That did it. "YOU STOLE MY WHOLE TEAM!" I yelled at her. She laughed again while petting the black and red Typhlosion. "Well, I heard you where good. So using your Pokemon might help the training." She looked at me. "Oh, Your team isn't the only one we have, as you say 'Stolen'. " I grasped a Pokeball from my pocket. " She is mine." I said as I tower a pokeball in the air. My Typhlosion, Philosion appeared in front of me. "Oh, I think I will see how MY Typhlosion does against your weak one." She said grinning. "By the way, My name is Leila." I opened my mouth to tell her my name but she cut me off. "I already know your name, Luke." Leila smirked some. "I'm happy That I will get to show you what _these _Pokemon can do." I think I know what my own team can do. But what she said next socked me. "Typhlosion! Use Hydro Pump!" A jet of water came out of the Typhlosion's mouth. Philosion dodged to the side, It's flames raging up. "How in the world!" I yelled at Leila as she smiled. Pancho blinked some at the Typhlosion. "Did that Typhlosion use Hydro Pump?!" He said, taking the words out of my mouth.

Leila looked at him looking shocked. "Never seen a Typhlosion use Hydro Pump, Pancho?" Really, how did this girl know our names? Leila shook her head at us. "Here I thought you where Pokemon trainers." She said. "I didn't know you where THIS weak." Philosion growled as her Typhlosion smirked at us and did something I'd never thought a Typhlosion would do. " It seems so." It said. "Did you just-" It cut me off. "Yes, I did. Boy Leila, I think they have never meet a talking Pokemon." It said smirking at us. "First it uses a move that a Fire type like it can't use and now it talks. What next?" Pancho asked. He had to say something didn't he? "This my friend." Typhlosion shot towers Philosion, Water covering it's body. "So it knows water moves." I muttered as Philosion dodged to the side. "Use Focus Blast!" I yelled as Typhlosion turned towers it again, still smirking. Focus Bast hit it straight on,smoke when everywhere. 'It didn't even move to doge it.' I thought as the smoke cleared. Not only was it standing, but it was glowing bight blue. Then in the blink of a eye, It was in front of Philosion. ' ExtremeSpeed!' I thought as it slammed into Philosion. Philosion was thrown back into a tree, knocking it down. "Philosion!" I yelled as it stood back up. Philosion had just ran back on to the battle fled when Philosion shot throwers it, electricity running over it's body. How bad was my luck today? First It could use water attacks now it's using Volt Tackle! Philosion jumped up to dodge it, but Typhlosion jumped with it. Philosion slammed to the ground. "Philosion! return!" I said holding up it's pokeball. "Aw, I was just having some fun." Typhlosion said walking towers us.

I grasped a pokeball as it smirked. "Now, now. Typhlosion only wants to play." Leila said smiling. Then Typhlosion shot towers us using Volt Tackle. I when to tower my pokeball when in the blink of a eye,there was a Pichu in front of us. "Roar Of Time!" Some guys voice called out. "Right!" It said then let out a loud roar, towering Typhlosion back. "Awwww, He's always ruining my fun." Leila said returning her Pokemon. "Togekiss, Teleport us back to base." Before I could say something She was gone. "Man! She got away again!" Someone said from behind us, turning we saw we saw a teenage boy with long white hair walking towers us. Pichu ran and jumped up on his shoulder. "She is fast like that." Pichu said frowning. "Johnny is ahead too." With that, the boy ran by us as if we where not there. "Hey!" Pancho and me yelled out as we followed, Glaceon ran behind us. The boy turned back to us with a blank face. "Oh, forgot about you all." We almost fell as we stopped. How can you forget someone you just saw? "No time to talk. Johnny is testing his team ahead." He said starting to run again. About right when he said that a Hyper Beam shot into the air. We followed him til we got to the end of the path.

Saphire and anther Gyarados was warped around each other biting down on there Bodies. Glaceon turned and ran towers the left. Turning we saw a red head Boy and a Glaceon, the Glaceon was black and red. It was using Icy Wind on a bolder while smirking. Glaceon used Icy Wind on it, slamming it to the side. "I thought that Ice Rat was gone!" It growled rolling it's red eyes. "Head Smash!" Dragon yelled out stepping out from behind the bolder. Alexander, her Rampardos, smashed throw the bolder. Blue energy running over it's body. Glaceon smiled again as it charged at Alexander. Alexander roared as it shot towers Glaceon. But right before then crashed together Glaceon stopped and stomped it's foot on the ground. Vines shot from the ground under Alexander. They pick it up and tower him towers Dragon. Dragon jumped to the side as Alexander flew by. The boy, Johnny, laughed some then turned throwers Gyarados. "Ruby! End this with a bang!" He yelled out. Ruby roared then both of them crashed on to the ground in front of us. Ruby's body glowed with before a deafening exposition when off, sending shock wave all over the forest.

* * *

How is the first Chap? already starting on Chap 2 so til then......


End file.
